Sound suppressors for firearms generally operate by receiving a bullet after it exits the muzzle of the firearm, as well as the expanding gases that drive the bullet. The gases expand into a series of chambers before the bullet exits the sound suppressor, so that the noise of the bullet exiting the assembly of the firearm and sound suppressor is reduced. The muzzle flash is also reduced. Presently available sound suppressors are complex and expensive to manufacture, generate significant backpressure during use, and may also generate a thermal signature that can be spotted using infrared optical devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,632 discloses a firearm silencer and methods of manufacturing and fastening the silencer onto a firearm. The suppressor includes an outer housing having an interior threaded proximal end and a radially closed distal end with a bore. A barrel nut is provided on the proximal end of the baffle, having a barrel bore and an externally threaded circumference. The proximal end of the buffer of the baffle assembly is structured to attach to the muzzle of a firearm barrel. The baffle includes a plurality of the V-shaped baffle walls having a central through bore, and defining a number of baffle chambers therebetween. The baffle chamber walls are symmetrical. Some examples of the silencer are designed for insertion of the distal end of the barrel into the proximal end of the baffle. In assembling the suppressor, after attachment of the baffle to the barrel, the can is secured over the baffle using the external threads of the barrel nut.
Making the baffle of U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,632 begins with extruding a rectangular box. An extrusion die is shaped to create a rectangular box having baffle chambers therein. Separate baffle preforms are cut from the extruded sheet. Each preform is turned to provide a circular exterior. A hole is drilled through the center of the baffle. This hole may be counterbored to accommodate the firearm barrel. An interior thread is created at an interior portion of the proximal baffle adapter area for receiving the barrel. An external thread is created on outside portion of the proximal baffle for securing the housing to the baffle.
The suppressor of U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,632 includes large baffle chambers to increase the degree of sound reduction. A semicircular flange at the distal end of the suppressor acts as a muzzle brake, directing expanding outlet gases substantially into the upper hemisphere, forcing the barrel to tip downward. The silencer takes advantage of the portion of the housing and baffle surrounding the barrel to form a relatively large first baffle chamber. Directing the gases rearward into the first baffle chamber also serves as a muzzle brake. By extending a portion of the silencer around the barrel of the firearm, and placing the first baffle chamber therein, a much longer suppressor may be utilized without significantly increasing the overall length of the firearm with the suppressor attached. Since the suppressor also becomes the handguard for the firearm, Pica tinny rails or other mounting surfaces may be provided on the exterior of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,426 discloses a sound, flash, and recoil suppressor for a firearm. The suppressor includes an outer tube having rear and front end caps secured thereto. The first blast baffle is an asymmetrical baffle having a central hole and one or more outer holes. Subsequent baffles are asymmetrical, consisting of plates that are positioned at an angle between 20° and 80° to the suppressor axis. The asymmetrical baffles are either parallel to each other, or may vary in alignment by as much as 10° from each other. Asymmetrical baffles are asserted to produce high levels of turbulence within the sound suppressor, producing high levels of sound and flash reduction. However, the use of purely asymmetrical baffles is criticized as being detrimental to the accuracy of the firearm. The first baffle, known as the blast baffle, absorbs the brunt of the high temperature and high pressure propellant gases. By being symmetrical, this baffle provides a more stable environment for the projectile to pass through. The projectile is then less affected by turbulence created in the gas flow by the asymmetrical baffles. Flat, conical, and other shape symmetrical baffles are disclosed. The baffles are retained by spacer elements disposed therebetween. The end caps are secured by a screw threads, welding, or other means.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,118 discloses a baffle for sound suppression. The baffle includes a proximal face and a distal face, with an adjoining wall therebetween. The adjoining wall includes a borehole, at least one opening in the wall itself, and at least one opening from the borehole into at least one of two expansion chambers defined by the baffle. The baffle appears to be generally asymmetrical. The performance of symmetrical baffles is criticized as being poor by this patent. The baffle may be made by either machining from a single piece of metal, or by welding, fastening, or otherwise securing baffles to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,635 discloses a firearm suppressor with relationally rotated spacers disposed between baffles. The baffle stack can be formed as a single member, which is described as milled from a single piece of material, or having each piece joined together. Alternatively, the baffle stack may include several members that are positioned next to each other. The most preferred angle of rotation between adjacent spacers appears to be approximately 137.5°. Rotation of the spacers with respect to each other is asserted to provide structural strength as well as enhanced sound dampening. Various baffle shapes are mentioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,587,969 discloses an asymmetrical firearm silencer with coaxial elements. The silencer includes a cylindrical housing having front and rear end caps. Alternating serially placed baffles of symmetrical or slanted orientation are provided between coaxial spacers. The baffles may include steps, ridges, shingles, fish scales, or similar structures to increase the surface area of the baffle. K and M style baffles are also disclosed. The first baffle may have a larger bullet opening and subsequent baffles, which is asserted to enhance accuracy by inducing less bullet yaw. The baffles can be made from resins, polymers, steel, titanium, aluminum, and any alloy thereof. Alternatively, the baffles may be made of heat conducting or heat absorbing materials such as aluminum, chromium, molybdenum, stainless steel, ceramic, plastics, carbon fiber, or other composites. The outer tubing can be made from carbon fiber or other heat conducting or composite material. The spacers can also be made from carbon fiber, ceramics, or other heat conducting, heat resistant, or composite material. Some examples of the spacers may be made from square tubing in contact with the outer casing. This provides chambers between the flat sides of the square tubing and the round outer casing of the silencer. Holes cut within the spacer permit yes to pass into the area between the spacer and the outer housing. The initial baffle is angled less than subsequent baffles with respect to the longitudinal axis of the silencer to resist deviation of the projectile from the point of aim as well as to increase the size of the initial chamber. Similar silencers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,874,238 and 8,096,222. The claims of U.S. Pat. No. 8,096,222 should be kept in mind as the baffle design is enhanced.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,075 discloses a silencer with cone shaped baffles having flutes defined therein. The flutes within the walls of the cone shaped baffles are asserted to increase the baffle chamber area, increasing the effectiveness of the silencer.
US 2015/0292829 discloses a firearm suppressor. The suppressor includes a plurality of conical baffles, with each conical baffle including a cylindrical baffle wall at the distal end of the conical baffle. Subsequent conical baffles have a reduced diameter with respect to the previous conical baffles. The conical baffles are thus nested so that the subsequent baffles have a smaller diameter than the previous baffles, and are contained within the previous baffles. The first baffle compartments is thus almost to the entire length of the suppressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,043 discloses a sound suppressor for a firearm. The firearm includes a hollow cylindrical housing having disc shaped baffles therein. Entrance and exit plugs are attached to the cylindrical housing. Each baffle includes a central aperture and a secondary opening. A fluid such as grease may be placed within the sound suppressor. In use, gases that are directed away from the primary opening in each baffle will take longer to exit the volume within each expansion chamber, as well as causing a turbulence within each expansion chamber, thus controlling the expansion of gases entering the expansion chamber in a manner that causes the entering gases to take longer to exit the volume through the next baffle elements. Slanted sidewalls within the suppressor may be further utilized to deflect to the expanding gases within the suppressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,535 discloses a gun silencer. The silencer includes an outer tube having disc shaped baffles separated by intermediate spacers therein. The spacers include ports adjacent to the baffles, forming a passage from the interior of the spacers to the region between the spacers and the housing. Each baffle includes a pair of rear beveled diversion passages adjacent to and leading from a pair of front spacer ports into the baffle bores. Front beveled diversion passage pairs lead from the baffle bores to rear spacer ports. The diversion passages on the rear side of the baffle are 180° from the corresponding front diversion passages on the front side of the baffle, so that the rear diversion passages are directed towards the front diversion passages. When a firearm is discharged, some of the gases are directed into the circumferential outer chambers, while other portions of the guests are directed towards the interior of the suppressor.
U.S. D712,997 discloses a monolithic firearm suppressor. This design patent appears to disclose a baffle assembly wherein the entire baffle structure is made from a single piece.
U.S. D651,680 discloses a baffle arrangement for a sound suppressor. The baffle arrangement appears to be made from one-piece construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,794,376 discloses a flash suppressor system. The flash suppressor includes a plurality of times, with each time having a different mass, which is asserted to reduce sound as a result of expanding and combustion gases exiting the muzzle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sound suppressor for a firearm having a simplified design for ease of manufacture. There is a further need for a sound suppressor for a firearm having a means of reducing backpressure in order to resist wear and tear on the firearm with which it is used, as well as fouling and malfunctions. There is an additional need for a sound suppressor having a means for reducing the thermal signature of the suppressor, thus aiding in the concealment of the shooter.